Whose Brawl is it Anyway?
by Omni-wave
Summary: When the Smashers aren't allowed to fight, how do they fend off boredom? Follow the brave Dedede and pals as they try to stop the house from blowing up... again. *Warning, may contain bad humor* Back by popular request...sorta
1. Whose Brawl is it Anyway

Warning! The following story will make no sense oncesoever! It is a humor story, and my humor kinda sucks.

You like, review. Don't, review. Also check out my other story, Gods Play Warriors Fight.

Smash Manor, daytime

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! DUE TO CARELESSNESS BY CRAZY HAND, ALL BATTLES AND CHALLENGES ARE NO LONGER ABLE TO CONTINUE!" Master Hand announced.

Wolf snarled, "How lucky for you Star Fox. You get to live another day."

"Watch what you say Wolfy, you're going to be next," Falco returned.

DK and Bowser were close. They had a fight that was going to settle who was better between the two old villains. It wasn't anything that the two of them could do. In their rage, the two stormed off. Yoshi was relieved. He had been scheduled to referee that fight. He, Mario and Luigi took advantage of the break to go get some good pasta.

Captain Falcon and Snake also were relieved, however they didn't show it because the battle between the two of them to win Samus over was still going on. So they both went out for a drink.

'You know what they say, keep friends close to enemies closer,' the two thought as they went out.

Red was mad. He was going to finally teach Olmair a lesson for constantly trying to change Ivysaur into a Pikin. Olmair couldn't gather the courage to face him so he ran with Lucas and Ness into the game room as the other two meet up with Popo and Nana to play the newest video game.

Figuring that everyone else was going to be bored out of their mind, King Dedede came up with a "logical" conclusion. He waddled his way to Master Hand's office.

"So Dedede, what's this idea of yours to keep the house intact?" Master Hand shudders at the thought of what happened the last time this happened.

"Well, it would require the old studio to be repowered. Call it, an Improve thing," The giant penguin said.

As Triple D, as called by the younger smashers, explained what he was thinking, the legendary five swordsman (yes five, Roy, Marth, Link, Metaknight, and Ike) tried once again to find another member to join them.

"So you're sure you saw him going this way Marth?" Link asked.

"Yes, he was heading towards the game room," Marth responded, "I still think that Toon Link and Young Link shouldn't team up with us."

"Yeah, both are a bit on the annoying side," Roy said putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh shut the hell up Roy! You're just saying that because Marth buys your beer for you," Ike says.

Roy doubletakes as he turns to Ike, "You know about that!?"

"I do now," Ike laughs as Roy turns red and moves towards his sword.

'What a bunch of fools. How did I get talked into this? Maybe I should have followed that other guy,' Metaknight thought to himself.

That "other guy" was sitting on top of the tree outside listening to "Staring at the Song". He had planned on doing that anyway. He had gotten a day off from any fighting, a rare event in the Smash Manor.

"Great, so I can't even get to enjoy it," the guy says to himself as he closes his eyes and waits for the next giant explosion to occur.

Sure enough, the next earthshaking explosion caused the poor smasher to fall out of the tree. Even though he had wings, it wasn't helping him because he kept hitting branches on the way down. And at the bottom, he landed on his back.

"SO that's where you were Pit!" Peach exclaimed as he tried to get up.

'Oh dear Gods no!' Pit thought to himself, seeing the eyes of Peach.

Peach had been constantly trying to get Pit to do some really aggressive dancing, strange tea parties and other things. Every time that look appeared on her face while the two were alone sent chills down Pit's spine.

'Wait a second, does she think that I'm-" Pit started as a wing grabbed him from out of nowhere and pulled him out of harm's way. . . mostly.

"OW OW OW! WATCH THE WINGS!" Pit shouted as he was dragged down the hallway.

"Sorry, but you've got to be part of this!" Triple D said as he continued to pull Pit down the hallway.

"DAMN IT! I'M NOT GAY!" Pit shouted as he managed to break the hold of Dedede.

Dedede looked shocked at him, "Wait seriously? Which girl are you trying to get with then?"

"Just one? Who says you can't have all three of them?" Pit asked after checking to make sure none of them were around.

"Well. . . I was kind of thinking that one of them could help me on a little thing that I'm trying to get started. Pikachu and Lucario are working on the set."

"Set?" Pit tilted his head looking at the door behind Dedede. It was indeed bigger than the room's door gave way as Pit forced his way into it to see a bunch of toads working the cameras, Pikachu powering up the lights and Lucario moving things around.

"So whacha think?" Dedede asked Pit.

Pit noticed the bleachers, the desk, the chairs, piano, and green screen. It all was new to him.

"Okay I'll bite, what is this?" Pit asked.

"Welcome to the world of Whose Brawl is it Anyway! The show where the points don't matter!" King Dedede said.

"Okay. . . so counting me, how many people you got?" Pit asked.

"One." The giant penguin said.

"One?"

"One."

"……."

"……"

"What about Lucario and Pikachu?"

"Remember Lucario's humor? And Pikachu. . . well most of us don't speak Pokemon."

"So that's the real reason you grabbed me from Peach?"

"Yeah. Need some help."

"Ike, Samus and Link. Bet they'd be more than happy to help," Pit said after a moment of silence.

So, after the painful hunting of Samus (Pit had the job of asking her to join in and was blasted out of the workshop when he opened the door asking to see if she was in) and the deal cut with the two swordsmen, the cast was set. The lights up, and the entire house was gathered.

"GOOD EVENING everybody and welcome to Whose Brawl is it anyway! On tonight's show, the flightless wonder, Pit! The demo master, Samus Aran! The man who fights for his friends, IKE! And the Hero of the Twilight, Link! I'm your host Dedede and come on down and have some fun."

The noise box was playing, mainly because no one in the audience had any idea of what was going on. Dedede explained what was going on.

"PIT! You're gonna pay for this!" Samus threatened as soon as Dedede finished.

"You freaking blasted me in the workshop!" Pit responded.

"Still, I feel the need to kick your ass," Link said.

"I agree," Ike said.

"Anyways, let's move on to our first game, Party Quirks! Samus, you'll be hosting a party, however the other three have been given a strange character to portray. Pit, I can't wait to see what you do with yours. And whenever you're ready Samus."

"Alright let's see here, Pin the wings on the useless angel is over here, find the box is over there, and *ding dong ding dong* oh the first guest is here! Hi."

Pit snaps a sharp look at Samus before continuing on with the skit (Pit is every Anime character getting into a gigantic universal battle in order to get revenge on the people downstairs), "Hi there. Pow pow pow pow!" Pit flew around the stage doing weird hand movements and kicks all over

"Wow, I guess someone's had a little too much caffeine today," Samus says as Pit continues to slam himself into the stage and making really loud noises.

(Ike's roll is a disgruntled cop wound tightly) "Yeah yeah high. Things going okay? What the hell?!"

Ike looks at Pit rolling around pretending to fight someone else while speaking random catchphrases.

"HEY YOU LOOKING TO FIGHT PAL!" Ike shouts.

"Oh wow, this is going to be a great party." Samus jokes as the crowd laughs full heartedly as Ike jumps in and tries to fight Pit.

(Link is a group of fans claiming that Ike is too cheap) "Hey there. WE HATE IKE! WE HATE IKE! WE HATE IKE! COME ON NOW!" Link motions to the crowd stomping his feet and pretending to hold picket signs with the slogan.

Ike walks up to Link and starts punching fake fanboys all over the place.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Pit says "firing a blast at another character and slams himself into the ground again and again.

"OKAY that's enough Mr. Every Anime Character fighting!" Samus stomps her foot, "Get out of my house!"

"Yes!" Dedede hits the buzzer and Pit leaves.

"And you Mr. Tough Cop bent on looking for a fight, you leave too!" Samus pointed as Ike returned to his seat.

"IKE IS CHEAP! IKE IS CHEAP! !" Link continues.

"Fanboys who hate Ike get out!" Samus says.

As the other Smashers clap their hands, everyone seems to get involved in it.

"That was great. 1000 points to everyone and a bonus 500 to Pit for the crazy antics," Dedede said.

What is the next game? Rate and review.


	2. Werid Brawlcasters

"Seriously, how did you know that much?" Link asked.

"Do you know how many people prayed for that stuff?! I'm glad I finally can let go of most of it," Pit said catching his breath.

"Alright then, it's time for Weird BRAWLCASTERS!" Dedede announced, "This is a game for all four of you. Ike, you're going to be the host of a Brawlcast. Your co-anchor is Samus. Samus, you are a high school cheerleader."

Samus did a double take as she sat down on her stool but laughed it off.

"Link you are going to be doing the sports as a shoe's salesman," King Dedede said.

Link rubbed his hands together, "Could be worse."

"And Pit your doing the weather. And he's trying to prove that he's not gay," King Dedede said as the crowd started laughing.

Pit stood cross-armed wings twitching in annoyance, "Yeah and?"

The crowd was laughing even harder now as everyone of the Smashers fell out of their seats. King Dedede was…

(Hey, do penguins turn colors when embarrassed?

Random Voice: No. Only humans do that.)

Coughing as he hide a large chuckle, "That's what it says on the card. So whenever you hear the music Ike, start."

*Insert random action news music here*

"Hello and welcome to the six o'clock news. I'm Captain Know Nothing," Ike said.

The crowd started to laugh hard.

"Tonight's top story, Pikmin have been found to increase intelligence levels by 700%, but will kill you within 10 minutes if you eat them. For more on this we turn to my co-anchor Cheery McCheersson. Cherry?"

"Like totally. I never noticed it before but it's so amazing. Give me a P! Give me an I! Give me a K! Give me a M! Give me an I! Give me a N! What's that spell? Pikmin!" Samus impersonated a cheerleader.

Ike stared at her for a few seconds, "This just in, Hiring new Co-Anchor. And with that we move on to our sports with Al Bundy. Al!"

Link was sitting on the steps as everyone continued to laugh as he got up and groaned.

"Yeah yeah I heard ya. Jeesh. Today's football team the Koopa's slaughtered the Yoshis's 30-0. But none of them could beat me and my ability to score four touchdowns in one game. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was all tied up at 0-0 going into the half when I first got the ball and I ran from the 2 all the way to the endzone while caring five defenders at the same time," Link ranted looking up into the rafters.

"Alright Al I think we get the point you used to play High School Football. The pros would eat you alive anyways," Ike said.

"EWWW! He's so old and fat!" Samus impersonated.

"Indeed he is Cheery. Indeed he is," Ike said, "And I don't know about you but I'm hoping for some good news from the weather as MCAngel takes it away. Angel."

"Thanks Know Nothing. And I have to say that it is going to be a very hot and steamy week for the nation. Not unlike Cheery over there," Pit said winking at Samus.

Samus laughed as everyone else did, many of who had no idea what Pit was about to pull.

"And it doesn't look like we are about to see any relief from this intense heat wave for quite some time. So I say to all the ladies out there to put on a bikini and get some sun, not that you would need it my fine princess of the day," Pit walked over to Peach and bent down on a knee.

Peach was shocked silent as everyone else roared with laughter. Pit then reached for the hand, and flew right into a lip lock with Peach. The crowd was laughing and Peach couldn't believe what was going on.

"ATABOY PIT!" Falco shouted.

Wolf howled his own approval as everyone else laughed, a few fell out of their seats and couldn't breathe for a bit.

Pit broke back in an overly dramatic fashion. He turned about in a single movement, "Ah love, what a glorious feeling this love is. It's feels like I can fly."

Pit activated his Wings of Icarus to further illustrate his point of feeling weightless. As he "flew" back towards his place, he stopped in front of Samus.

"And my dear, you are very pretty," Pit said just before kissing Samus in the same manner as ever one else couldn't help but laugh, Link was trying to stay in character but doing a poor job of that. Ike was doing a much better job but Samus couldn't even move due to the shock. Pit landed back where he started.

"And that's what's the weather is going to be like for the week. Back to you," Pit said taking a bow.

Ike coughed, "And that's the news. We'll be back at 9 o'clock. Goodnight."

[Insert Action News music here as King Dedede hit the buzzer.]

Everyone sat down, Pit calculating distances.

"Pit are you alright you look a bit worried?" Dedede asked.

"Uh…. Can I get a five hour head start?" Pit asked.

Everyone laughed at this but Dedede didn't catch on, "What do you mean?"

"He means Samus, Mario, Snake, and Captain Falcon are gonna kill him," Link said.

Samus shot Link a dirty look. Link cringed a little from it.

"Well, 10,000 points to Ike for remaining calm after all that. And a 5000 point bust to Pit for proving that he's straight," Dedede said.

"Seriously, can I get out of this somehow?" Pit asked worried.

The crowd was laughing, including Snake and Falcon. It was strange how peaceful the air was in the crowd but the feel of a battle about to begin was on the stage. The toads were nervous as even they could feel the flames around the stage begin.

"Samus, calm down. It's nothing but a joke. He was just following what the card said for him to do," Ike tried to play the voice of reason.

"He's dead! DEAD!" Samus glared.

"Well, let's take a break as we try to sort things out. We'll be right back here on Whose Brawl is it anyway! Don't go anywhere!" King Dedede shouted.

Alright, if you like it rate and review.


	3. Smash break and hat

"Samus, Ike and Link this next game is for you!" King Dedede said holding up a cue card.

Pit sighed in relief, 'At least she can't kill me yet,' he thought.

"The game is called Newsbreak! Ike, you're going to be standing in front of a green screen. This means that no matter what we play in the background, the only thing he can see is green," King Dedede said.

"It's really Green here Triple D," Ike said into a microphone looking at the screen.

"Yes we know Ike. Now then Link and Samus are going to give you hints of what's going on behind him. Whenever you two are ready," Dedede said.

"So are you seriously gonna kill him?" Link asked.

"Maybe or maybe not," Samus said in a flirty version until she realized that they were on, "Oh uh we now go to Ike in the field with this late breaking story Ike!"

"That's right, Ike has this late breaking story. Ike, can you hear us?" Link asked.

(Note, the video behind him is a football highlight film.)

"I- I-I can barely hear you over the sound of the chaos behind me!" Ike shouted.

The crowd started laughing lightly. The stand up was a bigger hit than Dedede thought.

'Sweet! Now I'll be getting more and more sponsors!' Dedede smiled to himself.

"Ike, it seems that there is a lot of action going on behind you, tell us, how did this all begin?" Samus asked.

"It all started with a poor Yaoi joke," Ike said.*

Everyone but said people were laughing, mostly because Pit looked at Ike with some confusion.

'What the hell is playing at?' Pit thought to himself.

"Ike I heard that the dirt is, WHOA!" Link interrupted himself after a bone crushing hit, "Uh… I heard that the dirt really is flying," Link said.

"That's right. The riot about that was going to play on until someone said they liked that kind of thing. And this happened," Ike responded.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! TAKE HIS HEAD OFF! YEAH! SLAM THAT MOTHER [Censored] INTO THE GROUND!" Samus shouted.

Ike and Link cringed while Pit was laughing his head off. Link coughed, "Well, looks like a long ways to go. Can you give us any insight on how long this has been going on?"

"Yeah, it's been going on for the past five hours!" Ike said, "You'd think a joke wouldn't last this long but it turned into a few 'your mama' jokes and finally someone said that Samus's final smash was too cheap and one of her fans did this," At the right moment Ike stepped aside as a linebacker de cleated a running back.

"[Censored] YEAH! THAT WAS A GREAT HIT!" Samus shouted.

"And we just lost Samus to the chaos. Ike, looks like it's going to GO ALL THE WAY!" Link shouted as a running back broke free of the line and sprinted to the endzone, "do you have any comments on this?"

Ike finally started to catch on, "And I do, looks like the Steelers are going to the bowl thanks to this."

King Dedede buzzed after that and the video stops.

"Aww, I wanna see mooooooooooreeeeeeeeee!" Samus whined.

"Ike, I'm sure you've got it by now, so what is it?" Dedede asked.

"A highlight reel of some of the best plays in football?" Ike asked.

"YES!" Dedede hit the button again.

The three moved back to their chairs.

"Wow Samus I had no idea that you were such a fan of Football," Dedede said.

"Are you kidding, I make Peach and Zelda watch a game or two a week I love it," Samus said.

Peach and Zelda cringed when they heard their names. But everyone else was laughing.

"Alright let's move on to a favorite game, SCENES FROM A HAT!" Dedede shouted picking up a random hat.

Samus and Pit walked to one side, Pit still on his guard fearing mainly for his life, and Ike and Link on another.

"Here's how the scene works, we ask the audience (you the reader) to write down scenes you wanna see acted out. Then we take the good ones and put them in this hat and we'll see how many we go through starting with…. Dance moves that will never be popular," Dedede said.

Pit walked into the middle of the stage first. He stood still as the audience waited.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Pit imitated Sonic's taunt that everyone started howling with laughter.

Shortly after that Ike and Link hopped out to the stage.

"Ready? It's time for. . . THE BIG GAY DANCE!" They both shouted doing Dedede's final smash which had everyone laughing, expect for Dedede himself.

"Hahahaha very funny. Let's see here… characters that are clueless about internet fads," Dedede said.

Pit walked out again, "What's a glomp?"

And Samus attacked. A diving tackle similar to the football highlight reel blindsiding Pit into the ground.

"That's a glomp!" Samus said standing up and walking back.

Pit was a little slower as the audience roared. Link walked forward, "Hello, I'm Gannondorf and I'm here to talk to you about the Interwebs."

Everyone was laughing just as hard at that. Even Dedede had trouble getting up after that one as Ike tried to top it.

"Hello, I'm Bowser here to teach you to speak l33t," Ike said.

The laughter was astounding. Dedede was also enjoying it as he pulled out another card, "What the members of Smash are thinking right now."

Samus went this time, "That was the greatest tackle I've ever seen or done."

Link was next, "I wonder if Zelda will take me back after this?"

Ike followed, "Wonder what getting glomped by Samus feels like?"

Samus glared at Ike as Pit walked forward and the crowd roared in laughter.

"Oh dear Goddess Palutenia, ever single Smasher is gonna be gunning for my head after this," Pit said worriedly looking around the room.

Everyone again laughed. Even Dedede himself got a good chuckle.

"Alright alright, let's see here… things that will make this audience go nuts," Dedede said.

Pit and Link walked forward.

"Alright everyone pull out your ticket stubs, we're raffling off Dedede's hammer!" Link said as everyone started to cheer.

"And the keys to the Smash Mustang," Pit said and everyone was on their feet cheering.

Samus followed up, "In ten minutes, we bring out the beer."

Dedede was hitting the buzzer hard. The four got back to their seats.

"Alright tune in later to see who the winner is of the first ever Who's Brawl is it Anyway! Don't go away!" Dedede said tossing the hat into the air.

It's suppose to be the Smash illusion to Colin's bald joke bit.

Also, if you want to see this continue, write a scene you want to be played out. Something like "What Master Hand does in his spare time," or something one liner please.


	4. Finale

King Dedede held a helpless guy by the throat in midair.

"FINISH THE DAMN STORY NOW!" The giant penquin shouted.

"ACK! ACK ACK!" The guy tried to break free from the choke hold.

"Uh Dedede, I think we need him alive," A concerned Ike said looking at the poor guy turning blue.

King Dedede looked and dropped him, and started to charge his hammer.

"Finish it for the ladies!" The ruler of Dreamland demanded.

"First of all, I will when I'm inspired. Second, threats don't work on me. Third, why the hell should I?"

Samus glared with a cannon pointed at the guy's head, "How much do you like your head?"

"!? Okay okay I'll finish, sheesh."

(Cue intro music)

The cameras pan in on the four actors sitting in their chairs and cut instantly to King Dedede.

"Hello and welcome back to Whose Brawl is it Anyway. The show where points don't matter. That's right the points are exactly like how many marshmallows fit in Kirby's mouth. Now, many of you may be wondering why it took us so long to get back in action. Well…" Dedede started.

*Flashback*

Pikachu and Lucario are fighting behind the scenes. With a single swipe of his paw, Lucario cuts the power to the set and everyone is lost in darkness. Pikachu using his electrical body soon stuns Lucario and recharges the entire studio.

*End Flashback*

"Yeah, well our final game of the evening is a down home favorite, PROPS!" The audience is confused as to what the game is.

"Link and Samus this is your prop," Dedede hands them a giant white ball, "And Ike and Pit this is your prop," hands them a giant carpet with frilling ends.

They all look confused and look at Dedede for explanation, "The point of this game is to come up with as many scenes as they can using what I gave them starting with Ike and Pit."

Pit holds up the rug, "Well Ike, it looks like it going to rain."

*BUZZ*

"Serving, 1-0," Link says tossing the ball up.

Samus then jumps up and spikes it right in Link's face and knocks him to the floor, catching the ball and jumping up and down.

*BUZZ*

"Ya man, I'm a feeling I need to fight for my friends," Ike says bobbing his head up and down.

*BUZZ*

"Honey, did you remember to get the bleach remover?" Samus asks holding the giant ball.

*BUZZ*

"Surfin' USA!" Pit says having Ike hold him up and imitating surfing.

Samus chucks the ball and knocks Pit off the top while the crowd roars and Dedede ends the game.

"We'll be right back with the winner don't go anywhere!"

*Cuts to commercial*

"THAT'S IT!?" Dedede said running forward with his hammer charged up.

The man that was held hostage before grabs the penguin by the throat, "Not yet, still have the finisher."

*Returns from commercial to the actors and Dedede standing in the middle of the stage*

"Hello and welcome back to Whose Brawl is it Anyway! Tonight's winner is PIT!"

The crowd roars with applause as Pit spins around in the chair and waves to the crowd.

"As punishment for losing the rest of us are going to do a little game for you called HOEDOWN!"

The crowd roars as the rest move around slowly. Dedede points to a section, "You guys, what is something that you'd want to forget?"

"Getting beat up by a women!" A man shouted in the back and everyone started laughing.

Samus glared in that direction but then a wicked evil smile appeared on her lips as Dedede smiled.

"Well, we all here can relate to that. Well then let's go with the Getting Beat Up By a Women Hoedown!"

The music starts playing as everyone starts clapping in tune and the camera cuts to Samus.

"Well everyone thinks they are so great. Nobody knows all the hits I take. All these guys don't know the furry that I scorn, but the brat with the wings is gonna get a new voice cord," Samus sang and everyone laughed.

Pit could be seen dropping down in his chair and trying to look as small as possible. He knew that Samus meant what she said and was afraid that she was really going to hurt him.

The music continued to play as Dedede started to sing.

"I once got into a brawl with a gal, she was a pretty thing for a while, but after the fight she was really mean, so don't mess around with the Mushroom Kingdom Queen."

The crowd laughed as the music played and Dedede danced with Samus as a typical square dance. The camera cuts to Link who is holding hands together.

"I know a gal who is pretty mean, she is stronger than a monkey. Don't ever try to throw her around, unless you like to take a chain from a ninja gal."

The camera cuts once more to the last dancing members Ike.

"All the gals I've meet have been pretty weak. Never a dull moment that I've ever take. However there was one girl that I couldn't figure out, and he's sitting right behind the desk without a fault."

"Behind the desk without a fault!" The group sang as Pit smirked back ready to pay back with some interest.

"Thanks for watching and remember to tip you're waitresses. Good NIGHT!" Dedede waved and the ending music played.

Pit and Samus were gone in flashes of light. Samus with a killer intent in her eyes and Pit was running for his dear life.

"Geronimo!" Pit shouted as he ran through the manor.

The Next Day:

Pit was still sneaking around the house, using training that Snake had given him before the events last night. He was lucky to get away from Samus. Everything was all about stealth now, and with his wings that wasn't the easiest tasks. Mario and Falcon had already gotten their revenge through a tag team match where they did nothing but throw him and then sent him tumbling down to the ground. Samus had been stalking around all day in her Power Suit.

"Well this is going to be harder than I thought," Pit said looking around the corner to see Peach and Zelda talking.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and Pit screamed in terror jumping back and knocking things over as he fell only to find Link and Ike standing there.

"Hey Pit, why are you wound up so tight?" Link asked with his hand in the air.

Ike glared but playfully helping Pit up. Peach was trying to hide a laugh while Zelda looked at the angel in disgust.

"Do you know how much that vase was that you broke? I don't care if you're running from a bunch of rapid dogs, do not break things in the house!" Zelda scolded.

Pit just sat there with a weird expression on his face, half confused and half terrified. Zelda was ranting about how that was irreplaceable when suddenly Snake walked in and looked at Pit. The terror went up as Ike and Link stepped in front of Pit, shielding him from Snake.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted as Pit came into his sight from down the hall.

Pit turned slowly and heard metallic footsteps. As fast as he could, he ran straight at Snake. Link and Ike following in his wake.

"Don't kill me please don't kill me!" Pit pleaded as he ran right by Snake.

"Behind the tennis courts ten minutes," Snake said as Pit ran past him.

Pit turned and looked at Snake but continued to run.

"That's what we've been trying to find you to talk to you. Samus has been trying to find you to tell you that she had fun last night. We all did. Don't get mad, but we told her that we would find you to tell you to meet her at the courts at five, in five minutes from now," Link said.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Pit shouted and started choking Link.

Ike had to use force to pull Pit off of Link.

"Look just meet her alright, what's the worst that can happen?" Ike said.

Pit gave him a hard look and Ike shuttered, "Okay bad wording. But she's not going to hurt you I promise."

Well, they lied. Samus rigged the server to launch tennis balls at Pit. Unfortunately, Link and Ike were pulled into the fire as well.

"DON'T EVER MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN!" Samus shouted and stormed off.

"We never work with Dedede again deal?" Pit asked.

"Deal," Ike and Link nodded.

However, without the four, Whose Brawl Is It Anyway got thousands of more viewers that tuned in every week and a constant influx of talent. Pit was still taking care of injuries from fights and refused to help Dedede ever again. Twenty million dollars in revenues later, Dedede quit it for Wario as a host and the show tanked. Link, Ike, and Pit to this day are still trying to come up with ways to torture Dedede as he walked around with money all the time.

And thus, Whose Brawl is it Anyway concludes.


	5. Updates

Pit: Well guys, a few updates with this.

Link: Yep. First off, Whose Brawl is it anyway will continue, but we need requests. So please post your suggestions after reading this section.

Samus: Next up the games, if you want or know anything about Whose line is it anyway then please suggest a game, if not then suggest some dares and we'll use them as a "Scenes from a Hat" joke session.

Ike: Finally, anyone who wants to be part of the audience please feel free to either send Omni-Wave a pm or comment about it. If you're lucky, you can be part of the actual show.

Pit: So now that that's taken care of………………………

*Pit, Link, Ike and Samus start fighting in an epic battle*


	6. Returning

You thought it was over.

You thought it was gone.

You thought wrong.

Dead wrong.

Coming by June 2011….

Pit

Samus

Link

Ike

And Dedede return

GOOD EVENING EVERYONE AND WELCOME BACK TO WHOSE BRAWL IS IT ANYWAY!


	7. Smashers from Hats

"So we all know why we're here right?" Link asked.

"Yep," the other three stated.

"So why is it that we're the only ones Dedede pulled back?" Link asked again.

"Cause we did it before," Pit said.

The music rolled and a familiar announcing voice appeared over the screen, "GOOD EVENING AND WELCOME TO WHO'S BRAWL IS IT ANYWAY! On tonight's show, the only man who makes Peter Pan look like a man in tights, LINK! The man who fights for his Imaginary Friends, IKE! The only man who makes flying ungraceful, PIT! And the only woman who makes S&M look good, SAMUS! I'm you host Dedede and let's have some fun!"

The crowd roared as the camera's panned over the screen. Dedede sat down in his chair and spun around.

"Good evening and sorry for the delay! Our lazy author could not think of anything to save himself but with a stroke of genius we have returned!" Dedede shouted.

The crowd roared once more as Dedede sat still and looked serious.

"Now we figured it's time for a fan favorite, SCENES FROM A HAT!" Dedede shouted pulling out a hat.

The four smashers got up and stood on each side of the stage.

"Now we normally would use reviews for this, but we only had one so we're going to have to improvise," Dedede said holding the hat up to himself as he put his wing into the hat.

"How does he even pull those out? Wings don't let him do that," Link asked Ike.

"Does it matter?" Ike asked.

"The Worst things you could say at your wedding," Dedede pulled out.

Samus stepped out first, "So after I kill him for the insurance money and the inheritance…"

The audience laughed slightly as the others moved out.

Pit stepped out next, "So how about a three-some with the maid of honor?"

"Oh my…." Dedede managed to say inbetween gasps of laughter reaching back into the hat and pulled out another card, "Best ways to get yourself slapped in the face,"

Pit stepped back out, "SO how about a three-some with the maid of honor?"

Link and Ike stepped out at the same time, "You do realize that it's only Marth that likes the ships right?"

Samus stepped back out, "Twilight Rules!"

Everyone laughed the hardest at that line as Deded reached back into the hat, "Things that ruin childhood memories."

Link stepped out with Pit, "Ok now listen, instead of mutants, let's make the Turtles Aliens!"

"And then we can also make them big explosions when they're born!" Pit stated

Ike stepped out, "Ok, so we're going to make a live-action Samurai Pizza Cats movie, who should we get to direct it…."

Samus stepped back out, "So what if we made the Looney Toons into Aliens and spread it out over 4 movies,"

"Alright alright, hmm…what each smasher is thinking right now?"

Link stepped out, "We really need to figure out how to keep Crazy in that Chinese finger trap,"

Ike stepped out, "Wonder why Pit keeps getting the girls to write about him,"

Pit stepped out, "Am I suppose to be the Colin of the group? If so then…" He turned and pulled Samus out into the center stage, "I should be doing this!" Pit then landed a wet one on Samus right in the middle of the stage.

Ike and Link stepped back out, "Lucky bastard…"

Samus after the implosive kiss, "Should I kill him, or make him pay?"

Dedede laughed and hit the buzzer as they returned to their seats.

"We'll be right back with our next game after a little bit, stay tuned!"


	8. Song Styles

"And welcome back to Who's Brawl is it anyway! We're going to taking a moment for a little plug," Dedede stated.

Everyone groaned at this. It takes moment out of precious comedy and funny moments. So it was simply just bad moments. And no one usually likes them to boot.

"So Samus, Pit, what adventures are you going on now?"

"Well…I prefer if Pit tells it. He's more…out there….if you know what I mean," Samus said with a wink.

Pit rolled his eyes, "Well…me and Samus are a part of another series of events. It's a mix of Doctor Who, Bill and Ted's excellent adventure, and Kingdom Hearts," Pit said.

"It's written by the same guy, Omni-Wave. It's just something more for fun, but we do need input on it, so if you like us here, check us out there," Samus said.

"Anyways, we're just going to jump into our new segment, SONG TITLES!" Dedede shouted as the rest of the crew jumped up and walked to their respected corners.

"So we all know how this works, the characters are in a place and can only speak using song titles," Dedede said looking over his notes.

"So who's going to be the first ones?" Ike asked as Link steps out.

"You go Ike," Pit said pushing Ike into center stage.

"Ok, so we need a place…where are you most likely to get into a fight?" Dedede asked.

"COMIC-CON!" someone shouted from the back.

"Alright, so we are going to have them do battle in Song Titles with Comic-Con! And…Begin!" Dedede shouted.

"FIGHTING DREAMERS!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs going into a traditional Naruto stance.

Ike stands there silent for a second and lifts his arms up, "WE ARE!"

Link turns showing shock and horror in his face as the two squared off.

"Final Countdown," Link said.

"Bad," Ike responded doing the Michael Jackson stance.

"Fat!" Link responded.

"Big-Bang Theory," Ike responded crossing his arms.

Link stands still for a moment and walks off as Samus steps forward.

"Criminal," Samus stated using her female body like Britnay Spears.

"Hero," Ike says standing in his dynamic pose.

"Holding out for a Hero," Samus flirted.

"Ask the Lonely," Ike stated.

"Love Game," Samus said looking at Ike.

"umm…No," Ike said walking away and Pit stepped forward.

"Eagleheart," Pit said doing a mock pose of the show.

"Every Teardrop is a Waterfall," Samus said.

"Party Rock Anthem," Pit responded.

"She's got the Power," Samus responded.

A sigh left from Pit's mouth as he braced himself. No one was ready for what he was about to do. He lifted his right hand into the air.

"I'm Sexy and I Know it," Pit said as he started doing the wiggle.

Samus's face went beet red as she watched and she just turned and ran off and Link got back on.

"Star Trek theme," Link said doing the Spock thing with his fingers.

Pit stopped dancing and got on all fours and starts jumping up and down, "Winter-Wrap Up,"

Link just stared and had a moment to think, then he got back. "School's Out,"

"Rock the Dragon!" Pit said imitating the fighting moves.

"Unleash the Dragon," Link responded.

"Libra me from Hell," Pit responded.

"Welcome to the Jungle," Link said motioning to the crowd.

Pit was silent for a minute, but it was too long as Dedede buzzed him out and Ike returned.

"Indiana Jones theme," Ike said.

Link just stared and walked away. Samus came back in with a smirk on her face as she walked in.

"E.T." Samus said.

"Boys, Boys, Boys," Ike responded.

"Imperial theme," Samus said.

"Umm….crap," Ike said walking out.

Pit walked back in and he had an idea.

"Batman Theme," Pit said holding his arms wide like a cape.

"Kiss by a Rose," Samus said with a little flirt.

"Wind beneath my wings," Pit responded.

"Wish I had an angel," Samus said with a strange look as the two move closer to each other.

"Glamazon," Pit said.

"The Beginning," Samus retorted.

Dedede started to buzz as it went on for a little bit as they moved too close for comfort.

"Alright I think that's enough. I think we all know who won this round. We'll be back with more Who's Brawl is it anyway after this," Dedede said spinning in his chair.


End file.
